


Never Thought I’d get here

by TsukiVix



Category: Boruto, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Melancholy, Other, Short, Tags Are Hard, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Kakashi has finally been put to rest. What happens after life? Who knows.





	Never Thought I’d get here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back so it might not be very good haha

The sky was soft and blue. The clouds rolled over on a perfect day. Though this day was not so perfect. Quiet sobs wracked the cemetery of Konoha as one of their greatest shinobi had passed away. The coffin left open for everyone to lay their flowers and wish him sorrowful goodbyes. Those who were especially depressed were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. 

After all, their beloved sensei was dead and they could never talk to him again. They told themselves it would be ok and that he was in a better place but it's so hard to just forget when it happened so suddenly. Of course a mighty ninja such as Kakashi Hatake would not die in battle, he simply died of old age with a light smile on his unmasked face. Team 7 thought the day his face was revealed would be happy and exciting. Now they regret ever wanting to see it. 

Team 7 crowded the coffin and shook as their tears slipped down each of their faces. Naruto looked up at the sky and in the back of his mind had only one thought. 'Kakashi sensei, I really hope you can be happy up there datebayo!'  
\------------  
Kakashi's P.O.V  
\------------  
My eyes slid open and a bright light surrounded me. I could see figures appear in front of me and took a battle stance out of habit. A chuckle flooded the white area as my vision slowly cleared out. I saw a boy in front of me with a hand covering his mouth as he quietly laughed. A young girl stood next to him with a warm smile on her face. Two other figures appeared, one a yellow haired male with soft eyes and the other a beautiful red head at his side. 

My memories suddenly came back as I remembered my loved ones. I finally realized I was dead, and I couldn't stop the flow of happy tears streaking down my face. It's very uncharacteristic of me but I ran forward and hugged everyone of them in a group hug. Laughs rang through the air and everyone cried as a light happy aura spread through the white room.

"Long time no see, old rival" Obito's voice said smiling at me.

"It's very good to see you again Kakashi" Rin quietly giggled.

"Kakashi, you have come a long way" Minato said in his quiet voice.

"You better of lived a good life!" Kushina yelled before laughing a hearty laugh.

I smiled to my self and uncovered my face and eye. "Won't be needing those anymore will I?" I said glancing between each of them. 

"Nope!" Rin said shoving white flowers into my face. Obito reached out his arm with flowers as well. Minato and Kushina followed suite. "You have lived a good life and every regret you have has washed away, just be happy now Kakashi, you deserve it, everything you did happened for a reason so don't be sad about your past ever again!" They all yelled together.  
\------  
3rd person P.O.V  
\------  
A quiet drifted through the clouds that night. The only sound was soft talking and quiet laughter. Kakashi Hatake would never be stressed again. He was finally free.

FIN  
\-------


End file.
